


[Podfic] i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll be your hero and win it) by seventhstar

by terrierlee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But It's An Accident Yuuri Is Just A Hot Mess, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Evil Plans, First Time Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Leather Catsuit Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mile High Club, Mutual Pining, Now Featuring Leather Catsuit Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex on a Car, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Katsuki Yuuri, Supervillain Katsuki Yuuri, Supervillains, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: In which Yuuri, aka supervillain Eros, would like to date Viktor, the hot, dog-loving man of his dreams. But instead, he keeps just accidentally buying (and stealing) Viktor expensive things and then having to run away.





	1. stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck in my body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll be your hero and win it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> This is my absolute favorite fic by seventhstar, and it is such an honor to do a podfic.
> 
> It's also my first time doing a podfic and I hope everyone enjoys this wonderful fic!

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 28:24 minutes

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vCOBtpBiztWJYgtpUr700wBjg0fndU1Z/view?usp=sharing>


	2. when you are with me i wanna stay with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Vicmas and Merry Christmas!
> 
> In honor of the special occasion, I have chapters 2 and 3 up in time for Victor's birthday!

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 21:24 minutes

[Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/173YGwY-T-ndpEi4H3r5ET_INOiNwfCsE/view?usp=sharing)


	3. i'd run away with you

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 14:26 minutes

[Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19ODyqh6B00urQqhF0leSmhdXs7z5L_gM/view?usp=sharing)


	4. baby, take me to the feeling

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 19:47 minutes

[Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dkIbMu6eGgdOwyprEDdkQSmpypAerRWP/view?usp=sharing)


	5. 'cause you make me feel like

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 19:48 minutes

[Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VEu8LHmA_7cZSkXaVmSlwk8eoNZ5je8I/view?usp=sharing)


	6. i could be driving you all night

**Title:** i'll be your sinner in secret (i'll your hero and win it)

**Author:** [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar)

**Reader:** terrierlee

**Original Text:** [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335907/chapters/35582676)

**Length:** 27:57 minutes

[Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M9ZbFwh_F1HCTq8MM6WTX3jFfRmgmdYJ/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY to seventhstar!!! 
> 
> This has to be my favorite chapter, so it was really fun to do a podfic version of it.
> 
> Also, at my job, we sell paleo dinners and every time I walk past them, I immediately think of this fic and this chapter in particular.


End file.
